My Demon
by SamJack4Ever
Summary: Who would have thought that he would ever give himself to her. :this is my first story, so please don't be too hard on me if you don't like it. R&R: KagoSess
1. Prologue

Who would have ever thought that he would have let his guard down to any one? He's a proud stoic demon lord that would never bow down to any force, yet he is bowing down to me. He is bowing down to the one person that none would ever think he bow to, a human woman. As I ride above him, I feel powerful knowing that I'm the only person capable of doing this.

The way he looks is breath taking. His long hair all around his lean form, his golden eyes almost turned crimson, his head thrown back to reveal his smooth and creamy skin. He's open to any attack, but he let's me protect him.


	2. Time Together

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own Inuyasha and never will. If I did, let's just say that the couples would be a hell of a lot different._

_**A/N: **__This is my first real fan fic on this site, so be gentle. This is also my very first try at writing a lemon. It you don't like it, well just don't be too mean about it. Remember, it's my first lemon. Just one thing, why the hell are you even in the M rated section to being with if you don't like lemons? Sorry, I just had to get that out there for all of those people that are in this section but don't like the smut. Well, I hope you enjoy it. R & R please! ) _

Long beautiful ebony hair shined as it came out of the steamy water. The warm water sliding down her smooth creamy skin. The slight pink color of her skin making it look like she was blushing all over. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. How he loved his mate. She was beauty and power mixed all in one. There was no one in the world that would ever compare to her. She was one and only. And she was all his.

He could still remember when they were "enemies". All of those times that he tried to "kill" his half brother just to get the stupid sword. Well, back then it wasn't stupid to him, but now looking back, he had no idea why he even wanted it when he know that he could never hold it. And he never meant to actually kill his little half brother, just scare him into giving it to him.

What amazed him even more was the fact that Kagome had forgiven him without a second thought. Well maybe a little, but she gave in soon after. It was truly amazing that she had wanted him and not Inuyasha.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He had a long time ago learned her strange way of speaking, so he understood what she meant by that.

"Just thinking how beautiful you look every time you step out of that Hot Spring. The way it makes your creamy skin glow and appear blushed all over."

Every time he said something like that, she still blushed. She had no idea why, they have been together so many times and for so long, there was nothing to hide anymore. But then again you never knew with Sesshomaru as your mate.

He was like two sides of a coin. He left her guessing sometimes, while others he amazed her with how forward he was. To believe that they were once at each other's throats. Those memories mad her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru, noting at all."

"You're a paradox, you know that Kagome?"

"And that's why you love me so much. But just to get the playing field even, you're one too"

"I guess I can't disagree with that."

They both laughed. They looked at each other for awhile; neither wanting to blink thinking the other would disappear if they did so. Then, out of the blue, Kagome kissed him. It was a light kiss, but it held all the emotions that she felt for him.

"A paradox indeed you are my dear Kagome."

After that he took her mouth in his. His kiss being hungrier than hers had been. He wanted her badly and it didn't help that she was completely naked, still, in front of him.

"I can't get enough of you."

"And we've been together for how long?"

"Only 5 years. That's not enough time though. Luckily I got you for myself before some other fool got you."

Kagome giggled at this. He was such a sap with her. If his enemies ever found this out, they would never let him hear the end of it.

"And to think that you're the most feared demon of the Western lands, what a joke." She laughed after she said this.

"But who cares about that, I have you all to myself here. Why don't we make the most of it?" Her voice was slightly husky.

He liked when she goy like that, but he also hated it because he would usually lose control. He couldn't keep himself in control, and he could tell that she loved seeing him in that position. The thing is, he didn't mind at all. He liked losing control once in a while. At the moment it didn't help any that she was still completely naked and slightly wet from her bath.

"The things you do to me Kagome."

"I can tell by the bump in your pants Sesshomaru."

As she looked down, she blushed. She still couldn't get over the novelty of their mating. 5 years and still she blushed at the sight and thought of him.

"What's wrong Kagome? It's not like you haven't seen or felt me before. Why the modesty?" He smirked as he said this.

"You know damn well why I still blush! You know I can't help it."

"There's nothing to worry about. Just relax and be that little vixen that I know you can be."

She sat on his lap and wiggled a little, making sure that she rubbed his manhood in the process.

"God I need to be in you right now"

_**A/N: **__Should I end it here? You tell me. I'll keep going if you really beg me. Review pleas. )_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Same as any other story here, not mine and never will be. God I wish it was mine though. So many possibilities… _

_**Last time:**_

"_There's nothing to worry about. Just relax and be that little vixen that I know you can be."_

_She sat on his lap and wiggled a little, making sure that she rubbed his manhood in the process._

"_God I need to be in you right now"_

_**Now:**_

"So, what's keeping you Sesshomaru?"

"You know, I have no idea."

Kagome, being as aroused as she was, couldn't wait any longer, so she helped him take his cloths off, every once in awhile bumping hands.

"Impatient now, aren't we my dear?" At that she blushed.

"You know I can't get enough of you my love." She kissed him then, hard. She put all she felt behind that kiss.

At last, the last piece of cloths fell off of his body.

"You're beautiful, you know that Sesshomaru?"

"Men are not 'beautiful' my dear."

"But you are."

She left no room for argument, her lips where on him at once.

"Inside me, NOW!"

"As you wish."

_**A/N:**_ _Cliffy… God how I hate those, but I couldn't help myself. If any one out there is still reading this, PLEAS R&R, I NEED THE TO SURVIVE!! Well maybe not to survive, but to make me feel a little bit better. Till next time! _


	4. Chapter 4

For this of you that were actually reading this story, I'm so sorry, I just lost all taste for writing. I'm thinking of continuing with this story, what do you guys think? Is there anyone out there even reading this? I guess if I get enough reviews I'll continue it.


End file.
